


I know better than to call you mine.

by fernitron007



Series: Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, John is a wizard, POV John Watson, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Some people didn't die, Wizard!John, what is canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernitron007/pseuds/fernitron007
Summary: Days 11 & 12: Dull + Tore.Sherlock is confined to bed rest for a few weeks and John doesn't think the world can take it.This was originally going to be a cute "John heals Sherlock with magic" but Fabian kinda happened.
Series: Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I know better than to call you mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never! Title is from Finneas' "Let's Fall In Love For The Night" .

"Sherlock, I told you to stay in bed! You're supposed to do what your doctor says.”

“Well if my doctor wants me to die of boredom, he isn't a very good doctor, is he?”

John rolled his eyes and glared at Sherlock who was puttering around the kitchen. The man had the decency to finish whatever he was doing quickly and move to the sofa, laying his legs carefully between the pillows.

Sherlock had been in a right strop since he had torn his calf muscle while chasing a suspect. The good news: he had caught the suspect and had been right about the robbery. The bad news? Sherlock couldn't stay still for a few days without being excessively whiny.

John had threatened him, told him that if he didn't rest his leg he might need surgery (which was true) so Sherlock had limited his strop to the flat. He knew his flatmate wouldn't want to go to the hospital so he would mope around and try to not strain his leg, but John was still worried. Sherlock Holmes cooped up for three weeks wasn't something the world needed to see. He was going to try and avoid it, not for the world but for the poor sod who had to live with him everyday.

“I'm going for a walk, Sherlock. Need anything?” John asked, thinking he could go to Diagon Alley to see if he could buy a salve or something that would speed up the recovery process. Sherlock had waved him off, dramatic as always.

“Commit a crime, will you? Ugh that wouldn't help, I'd know what you did the second you walked in through the door. Maybe pop by Barts on your way back and ask Molly if she can spare any fingers, will you?”

John nodded and left the flat, headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Just as he was about to enter the pub he heard someone call out his name (which was weird, he'd been pretty out of touch with the Wizarding World as a whole).

“John Watson, as I live and breathe!” a redhead called out again, as he made his way in John's direction.

“Fabian? Is that you?”

The man smiled and crushed John into a tight hug. “Of course it's me! Merlin, it's been ages! How have you been?”

John felt himself smile back at Fabian and loosened up significantly.

“I've been fine, sticking to the Muggle part of the world, actually.”

“Oh yeah! I heard you'd become a… a medic?” Fabian furrowed his brows, unsure as to the exact term for a mediwizard in the muggle world.

“Yeah, I'm a Doctor. What about you? Last I heard you were playing for the Chudley Cannons? Congrats, mate!”

Fabian gave a shy smile. “Well yeah, I did for a few years but I had to retire because of an injury. I'm at the Ministry now, Department of Magical Games and Sports.”

“So they pay you to watch matches? Fuck that sounds great.”

“Yeah, it's actually pretty cool. Hey, are you busy right now? It's still early, want to get lunch?”

“I have to buy a few things in Diagon but we could meet back at the Leaky in say… half an hour?”

Fabian beamed. “Great! Okay! Meet you then.”

John walked through the Leaky and out into Diagon Alley thinking about what a strange day it was going to be.

* * *

John got back to the flat later than expected, lunch with Fabian had gone on longer than he expected. It had been fun though, being totally comfortable in his own skin, not having to keep a great part of his life a secret.

Afterwards he'd gone to Barts to pick up the fingers and find a tub of cream that looked like it could have magical effects on Sherlock's leg. Swapping the contents with the Star Grass Salve he'd gotten at Diagon without making a mess hadn't been hard.

The flat looked empty except for the mess, Sherlock was lying in the exact same position he had left him in earlier today.

“Sherlock, haven't you moved?”

“Hm?”

“It's been hours.”

Sherlock opened his eyes and slowly sat up straight.

“Well, I assumed you wouldn't be long because your walks are normally an hour long, an hour and a half at most. After that I got… distracted.”

John shrugged and handed him the paper bag full of fingers. He supposed Sherlock being distracted was better than Sherlock being bored.

“Yeah, sorry. I ended up running into a friend and we had lunch.”

Sherlock looked him up and down and smirked.

“You ran into an ex girlfriend and she asked you to lunch. You probably knew her from that boarding school you went to in Scotland. You'd had an amicable break up and hadn't seen each other since. You had... steak and kidney pie? Really John, how British of you. It was unplanned but you had a good time, you're thinking of asking her out again.”

John tried to hide his smile and gave Sherlock the salve.

“Here, this will help you. You'll be up and running in no time.”

He went off to the kitchen to make some tea.

“Oh, and Molly says hi.”


End file.
